english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lewis MacLeod
Euan Lewis MacLeod (born December 6, 1970) is a Scottish character actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Tad: The Lost Explorer (2014) - Freddy 'Movies' *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Planet 51 (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Deep (2017) - Nathan 'Music Videos' *Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band: The Official BBC Children in Need Medley (2009) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Sebulba Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Blood Stone (2010) - Additional Voices *50 Cent: Blood on the Sand (2009) - Additional Voices *Armed and Dangerous (2003) - Grunt 2, Old Woman Peasant, Peasant Man 1, Vindaloo *Dante's Inferno (2010) - Background Shades, Marc Antony, Minion Priests, Shade Emperor Frederick II, Throne Guards *Divinity: Dragon Commander (2013) - Additional Voices *DmC: Devil May Cry (2013) - Additional Voices *Fable (2004) - Additional Voices *Fable: The Lost Chapters (2005) - Additional Voices *Fable II (2008) - Additional Voices *Fable III (2010) - Additional Voices *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) - Additional Voices *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) - Albus Dumbledore *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) - Albus Dumbledore, Boris the Bewildered, Ministry Wizard *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) - Additional Voices *Hasbro Family Game Night Vol 3 (2010) - Additional Voices *Heavenly Sword (2007) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Lorund, Zaid *Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings (2009) - Henry Jones, Sr. *Killzone: Liberation (2006) - HGH Generic, HGH Infantry, HGH Sniper *Killzone 2 (2009) - Additional Helghast Voices *Killzone 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Imperial Guard, Sebulba *LittleBigPlanet 3 (2014) - Captain Pud, Oleg *MediEvil: Resurrection (2005) - Additional Voices *Planet Coaster (2016) - Additional Voices *Prisoner of War (2002) - Additional Voices *Medieval II: Total War (2006) - Additional Voices *Ryse: Son of Rome (2013) - Additional Voices *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) - British Voices *Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway: Build and Drive (2000) - Sebulba *Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center (2000) - DJ *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Gungan Missile Trooper, Imperial Carrier Pilot, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan) *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Star Wars: Racer Revenge (2002) - Sebulba *Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing (2001) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sebulba *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Sebulba *Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy (2000) - Sebulba *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age (2004) - Additional Voices *Viking: Battle for Asgard (2008) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine (2011) - Additional Space Marines, Blood Raven, Chaos Space Marines, Daemon 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (2005) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip (2010) - Gallery, Lobby Characters *Inazuma Eleven: Strikers (2012) - Additional Voices *Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (2013) - King Tom XIV *Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (2014) - Additional Voices *Shinobido: Way of the Ninja (2006) - Hebitonbo, Taiga *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Carnatux *The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings (2011) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles (2011) - Otharon *Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (2017) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (11) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2017. Category:Scottish Voice Actors